


Of Treaties and Wars

by Firegirl156



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Lotsa magic, Mokka - Freeform, Nourasia, Oban Continuation, Rating May Change, Rebellion, Romance, War, cuz of wars ya know, rated T for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl156/pseuds/Firegirl156
Summary: 6 years after her return to Earth from outer space, Eva Wei is making headlines all over the world as the Major Leagues leading star and Champion. She should have everything she's ever wanted. But 6 years is a long time, and there's been a shift of power in the cosmos. Rebellion against the Crog empire has broken out, lead by none other than the Nourasians. Many races have banded together to fight back, but the Earth has opted out from taking a side in the matter, infuriating Eva. It's up to our Master-Racer and the Nourasian Prince to break this standoff and give the universe the push it needs to fight back together, once and for all.





	1. In Which Eva Remembers

Eva cracked an eye open as her alarm clock went off and groaned at the early hour. 5:30 was not an appropriate hour for anyone to get up in her opinion. But she had a schedule to keep and a manager and trainer who would be up her butt if she wasn’t to the track on time. She pushed herself up and stretched before stumbling out of bed. She passed up everything until she got to the kitchen and poured herself a hot mug of coffee. She took a sip and let out a sigh, nothing happened until she got a cup in her system. She sat at the table and rubbed the side of her face as she tried to wake up. 

She blearily looked around the room, not really taking in anything until she set sights on the calendar. September 8th, the day they’d returned to Earth from Oban 6 years ago. It struck her a bit, 6 years. 6 years since Jordan took her place as Avatar. 6 years since she’d swore she’d never tell another soul of her outer space adventure. 6 years since she’d reconciled with her father. 6 years since she’d last seen Aikka. It almost didn’t seem possible, and yet she knew it was. How much that time could change.

She remembered returning to Earth. She’d been none too pleased by being told she had to lie to everyone about the true nature of their disappearances, but she’d agreed, what else could she do? They were given cover stories and given considerable amounts of money to keep out mouths shut. I hugged Stan and Koji at the airport and that had been it. For a while if felt as if the whole thing never happened, except I had my Dad back. Though it wasn’t all sunshine and roses there either. The press got a hold of my identity and the world was in an uproar about Don Wei’s secret daughter. And along with that a 12 year separation isn’t fixed overnight. We spent hours with a government cleared family therapist. But it worked out in the end. Dad and I were able to overcome the past and move on.

And something else surprising happened. I received an invitation in the mail from Jordan’s parents inviting me to his ‘funeral’. They knew the truth about what had happened and had it cleared for me to come, they felt it was only right. I could hardly believe it, and I of course went. I had specific rules of course. Not to talk to anyone, or mention anything. If questioned I was simply a friend. Honestly the whole thing kind of gave me some closure. I mean I knew Jordan wasn’t dead, but it helped me put my guilt behind me. Afterwards I was able to return to the Wilde’s home and we talked a bit about all that had happened. Nothing shocked me more than when his mom hugged me. We left on good terms and we haven’t seen each other since.

I’ll admit, for the first year or so the return to normal was nice. We’d only been gone a few months but it had felt like so much longer. The simple life of school, home, and family was soothing. But eventually it wore off and I got restless again, as was my nature. I wasn’t one to sit around and do nothing. That’s when I found out about the age limit for Minor League Star-Racers. 17, just 2 months away from what I was at. And a plan started churning in my head. I missed it, there was no denying it. The rush, the feel of the racer moving around me as I drove. I wanted it back. So I brought it up to Dad. The resounding no actually shocked me. Earth racing would be infinitely safer than anything I’d done before. But he wouldn’t budge. So I decided to do more digging, and found that I didn’t have to have parents’ consent, just a willing manager. And so I made a little appointment with an old friend.

Rick had been ecstatic to see me, as I was to see him. We’d only been able to meet up once since our return and it hadn’t been for very long. We spent a good few hours just catching up, before I finally got down to business. You see, after Rick returned to Earth, he decided to settle for being a Racing Coach. And really, a manager wasn’t too much farther. So I asked him if he would manage me, get me off the ground. He just laughed when I explained why I had to go behind Dads back and agreed easily enough. And when he agreed, he went all out. Promotion was everywhere for the upcoming season, once the media got a hold   
of Maya and Don Wei’s daughter taking up the racing circuit there wasn’t a paper without my face on it. And to top it all of Rick pulled strings and got Stan and Koji to design my new baby. 

Her creation and birth was a hard labor of sleepless nights and drafts and redrafts, but when she sat gleaming in front of me in all her glory she was well worth it. I trained to learn every part of her in the 3 months I had before the races began. And when that day came, I’d never been happier. Being on that track, head-to-head with other racers, testing my mettle against theirs was like a reawakening. I wasn’t sure I realized how much I missed it until then.

I rose in the ranks easily, even though the rules were different, I still won every race I was put in. I made enemies of the other racers quickly, especially the older ones. I guess that doesn’t change no matter what part of the galaxy you’re in. I got used to it, making friends where a good one could be found, and avoiding those who were just pains.   
Of course Dad was furious when he found out I’d gone behind his back like that. But there wasn’t much he could do. He couldn’t force me to back off, nor could he convince Rick to pull me out. So he just had to sit back and watch. And after a good couple months of silent dinners, he finally started to accept it. 

I won both Minor League Races for the 2 years I was a part of them, and when I turned 19 Dad finally agreed to be my manager for the Major Leagues. Which were drastically different than the Minor Leagues. Faster, trickier, more dangerous. Definitely more up the Great Races alley, but still wasn’t a challenge. I won every race there too, making even more enemies. Most just pointed to who my parents were, ignoring my actual talent. I’ve been racing there ever since, holding my undefeated streak and using it as my only drive and challenge. It was fun to meet new racers every season and adapt to their racing styles. The fans were nice too. I seemed to grow a larger base every season. I got bags of letters and gifts, it was a confidence boost when people believed in you, and heart-warming when young girls looked up to you as a role model.

My alarm clock went off again and I jumped up and looked at the clock, I had an hour to get my butt to the track. I chug the rest of my coffee and hop up, hurrying into my room to don my racing attire and rush out the door in record time with a to-go coffee cup in hand. 

Dad and Rick were not pleased at my close cutting. “I wish you’d take your racing a bit more seriously young lady. Showing up a half-an-hour before the Semi-Finals does not look good,” Dad growled. 

“Sorry, I decided being awake enough to race was more important than getting to the race early. I’ll never make that careless mistake again,” I replied a bit snidely. He just narrowed his eyes and scowled at me. Rick chuckled a bit at my attitude.

“Alright Little Mouse we get it. Just make sure you have all your stuff down and have a clear head out there. This has been a pretty hard year,” he told me.  
“Yeah I know. Don’t worry, I’ll be my usual 110% out there once that siren sounds,” I nodded strapping on my helmet. We gave each other a thumbs up and I hugged my dad before climbing up to the cockpit. 

It had been a hard year, in more ways than one. My eyes glance over at the blue painted circle coming down from the top of my engine. This last year the Universe had gone through a big shift. The Nourasians had cut ties with the Crogs and banded with the people of Byrus, Alwas, Phills, and what was left of Ning and Skun’s people of Inna to fight back against them. When they did this they asked for Earths help in the fight to make a more durable and fearsome force. But the Earth refused and has kept out of the fight so far. When I heard of this I was outraged, and because it was a public matter, I could do something this time. That night, the night before a huge demonstration, I pained the Symbols of each planet surrounding a large Nourasian symbol, the symbol of the resistance, on my engine. When the crowds saw it there was an uproar. My fans divided in half and I found people who’d never liked me, offer a hand in friendship. Between the crowds’ shakiness and the more talented racers, I’d almost slipped more than once. But I held strong, needing to now more than ever. 

“Eva get in there for check-ups!” I hear Dad yell. I make a waving motion and hurry into the cockpit. I check the earpiece in my helmet and go over with my head engineer all my system checks. Once it’s all cleared and confirmed I wheel myself out to the starting line. I look around at the crowd as I go, waving at those cheering me on. The Semi-Finals weren’t as nerve-wrecking as the finals, but I still had to focus. I eye the racers beside me, barely making each out through the tinted glass. These were my competitors and rivals. I had to out-do them to earn my spot. As the first buzzer sounds I pull up into my hover. At the second I rev my engine a bit, leaning forward just a bit in my seat. And at the siren, I burst across that line like the devils at my rear.


	2. In Which Eva Races

Eva leaned forward in her rocket seat and urged her racer faster as she tried to edge ahead of her opponents. As one tried to cut her off she swiveled around and snuck ahead, putting herself in first. She smirked as the racer fell for her simple trick and burst ahead. She let herself drift around the track in a show-offy way to amuse her fans who cheered her name. Suddenly she saw a flash in her peripheral and looked over to see the pure white Star-Racer of her biggest rival of the season. She saw Derek Switzer, pilot of the Streaking Wind, give her a smirk and a wave before slipping under her and taking her lead. She growled at his conceded manner and urged herself faster to catch up with him. 

“Eva what are you doing letting him get ahead of you like that,” her father growled at her through the coms. She rolled her eyes and flipped over the Wind to take back her leading spot, throwing him a little smirk and wave of her own before hitting the accelerator. 

“He’s thinner than I am and infinitely more frustrating than even you are. He got a moment of ahead time, it’s not the end of the world,” she replied back with snark. All she could hear over the coms was her father’s growling and Ricks chuckling in response. She smirked and curved to the side to cut off the Wind and get into the final tunnel first. She could almost see Derek’s fuming face in her mind. Nothing was better than making him angry and giving him a lesson in humility. She kept herself would up and ready for the final stretch. As soon as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel she set her boosters on high and figuratively floored it to the finish time. She ran across first and hit the brakes to slow down to get herself over to the winners circle, landing with a rush of wind and popping the top open.

The crowd yelled and cheered her name as they saw her and she waved at them in thankfulness. Derek hovered his way over to sit his Racer in the 2nd place spot next to hers, looking salty all the while. The 3rd place racer landed in their spot and the top popped open to reveal Rahna Abram, one of the rookies that had been giving her a run for her money that year. The officiators all came around to them with the usual flowers and pomp, as well as the managers and coaches. Eva hopped out of her racer to walk over to the podium. 

“With another year of successful Semi-Finals I’d like to announce the participants in this year’s Finals. In the Major leagues East branch we have Eva Wei in first, Derek Switzer in second, and Rahna Abram in third. And the finalists from the West branch Lohgain Rhodes in first, Mavrie Wevya in second, and 5Threse Danima in third. These six finalists will race in the Grand Final race in one week. Congratulations to our finalists!” the Commentator announced to the crowd and anyone listening/watching elsewhere. People cheered all over the stadium for their favorite racer. Eva smiled and waved to the section of the crowd who had been cheering for her.

“Look at you Miss Eva Wei, still riding the winds of your parent’s talent I see,” Derek hissed as he made his way over to her. Eva just rolled her eyes at him and turned to head for Rick and her dad, but she felt his hand clasp around her wrist and pulled her around to face him. “When will you just admit that all this showing off has been to get my attention. It doesn’t matter now as you’ve got it and I can quite honestly say I’m very interested,” he chuckled. She glared and narrowed her eyes at him, yanking her arm away violently. 

“I wouldn’t bother trying to attract your attention even if it was up to us to repopulate the Earth,” Eva spat at him venomously before storming over back to her racer. She hated Derek, hated him with all the passion of a burning sun. He was arrogant and hot-headed, always expecting everyone to want him. He’d been after her since they started racing together her second year in the minor leagues and he hadn’t stopped. 

"That buffoon causing you trouble Champ, because if he is I can have a ‘word’ with him,” a familiar voice asked as it threw an arm around her shoulders. Eva smirked happily as she recognized the voice of her friend and roommate Star Pierce. The two had started racing together her first year in the minor leagues and became fast friends straight away. The two were alike in how they thought and what they liked, as well as having less than stellar childhoods. Star was an amazing pilot in her own right, always just a hair behind Eva. And when Eva had moved on to the Major Leagues, Star stayed in the Minor and became the running Champion there. They were the unstoppable Thunderbolt Racers.

“No more than usual Star, but thanks for the offer. Maybe one day I’ll take you up on it,” Eva chuckled in response as she sent another glare Derek’s way, but then shrugged and moved on to her Dad and Rick who were waiting by the Whizzing Cloud. 

“That was a reckless win Eva. Too close for comfort and he spent too much time in front of you,” Don Wei chided her as she approached them. Eva rolled her eyes at him ridiculous gripes. 

“He was barely in front of me for a few seconds, there was no way he was beating me to the tunnel. You’re overreacting as usual. And really all that matters is the end result. I came in first, I’m leading in all the rankings as usual,” she scoffed at him with a shrug, leaning against the Star-Racer. Don Wei scowled at her usual waving off of his warnings but Rick just smirked. 

“Yeah yeah, all coaching and stuff aside you did good Little Mouse. And we’re celebrating this victory at my place tonight. Anya’s already cooking up quite the feast,” Rick announced at the group. Both Eva and Star gave each other huge smiles of excitement. Nothing was better than Anya Thunderbolts cooking. Especially when it was made for special occasions. 

“Rick my man your family is the best family on the planet, bar none, got it. And if you keep spoiling me with all this food I may move in with you after all,” Star chuckled as she leapt onto his back, throwing her arms around his neck to keep herself there. 

“That offers a little old you know, like 5 years old,” Rick huffed as he tried to carefully throw her off, with little success. Star just chuckled at his attempts, she was small but she was strong.

“Aww I didn’t know the offer had an expiration date, don’t you like me anymore Rick,” she pouted at him. With that Rick reached behind him and grabbed her, flipping her over him and plopping her on the ground. 

“If you keep being this annoying I promise the offer will expire” he narrowed his eyes. She just stuck out her tongue at him and hopped up, going over to me and throwing her arm around Eva again. She raised an eyebrow and smirked amusedly at her. 

“Shall we go? I’m already starving.”

~~~

Anya Thunderbolt was one of those women who, when they met you, and decided/found out that you weren’t being treated right, decided to adopt you and become your 2nd mom. Which, when coming into contact with Star and Eva, was exactly what happened. Anya took Eva in and made sure that she always had a mother-figure to come to no matter how hard it got. And as soon as they walked in the door, once they had recovered from being hit with all the amazing smells from the kitchen, she wheeled herself over to give them both hugs, and chastise them for not visiting in so long. 

“Come on now Anya, if I came over any more than I do now I’d live here” Star chuckled to her as she held her in an extra-long hug. 

“And what would be wrong with that? The offer is still open any time you want” Anya assured her as she switched her chair to hover-mode to give her arms a break. At that Star turned to Rick and gave him a superior smirk, to which Rick just walked past her, ruffling her hair as he went, causing Star to whine as she tried to fix it. 

“Now, now, whatever’s caused you both to go at it like this is probably childish and ridiculous. Get along or I’ll have to go about making a shirt big enough to be a get-along-shirt for you both” Anya threatened them as she started heading back into the house, barely glancing at Don Wei. 

Eva wasn’t surprised at her lack of even addressing her father. It was his fault that she was in a wheelchair, instead of zooming around a racetrack after all. Don just cleared his throat and followed her towards the living room. 

As Star and Eva reached the living room two high pitched squeals were heard as two lumps crashed at their legs, wrapping their arms around them. Eva looked down to see Rick and Anya’s 5 year old daughter Tanya around her legs, and her 3 year old brother Jason around Stars. Both looked up at them with wide bright eyes. 

“We watched you race today Eva, you were amazing!” Tanya declared excitedly as Jason nodded in agreement. She chuckled and scooped her up, swinging her around carefully like she was flying. Tanya squealed and hollered in happiness and excitement as Eva did so. Jason motioned demandingly that Star do the same and she obliged with a chuckle of her own. Eventually they both became to dizzy and wiggled to stop so they set them down. 

“I’m gonna be a pilot too someday, the best one ever. Even better than you or Star, or Mommy, or even Daddy. I’ll be the best!” Tanya declared as she hopped up on the arm of the couch and threw her arms up. 

“Not if your mother catches you on the couch like that,” Rick warned her as he scooped her up and pulled her down on his lap, tickling her sides to make her giggle. Eva sat down as well and relaxed into the couch. She loved being at the Thunderbolts over any other place, the atmosphere was amazingly relaxing and it felt like a real home. It helped that Anya made sure to keep the place well stocked in everything both girls liked, from snacks to entertainment. She idly watched as Star played with Jason and Rick rough-played with Tanya. This was a home, this was a life she wanted. 

“Alright you crazy pack, time for dinner” Anya called from the kitchen, and we all hurried towards the kitchen like a stampeding herd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2! I'm trying to get everything i have done out now so I'm more inspired to write. I hope you're all going to enjoy this!


	3. In Which Eva is Summoned

After a long and pleasant dinner Eva returned home to shower and unwind after the long day. She’d just stepped into the house and kicked off her shoes when there was a firm knock on her door. She paused and slowly went over to it, opening it hesitantly. Standing there was a formal and serious looking man in a serious looking suit. She knew exactly who he was from first glance. He was one of the governments men, the one specifically designated to her. 

“What do you want, I know for a fact I haven’t broken any of the rules. I haven’t even told my roommate,” she huffed irritably. He frowned and looked down at her unimpressed and unamused. Eva crossed her arms and waited irritably.

“I have been sent to procure you. The President wishes to see you,” he told her firmly. Her eyes widened a bit in shock. The President? Why would he ever want to see her. They hadn’t even met the new President when they returned to Earth. She just nodded numbly, slipped her shoes back on, locked up and hurried out. He took her to a helicopter that would quickly be able to fly her across the city to the Presidents Mansion. She wanted to ask questions, but she felt it best to wait and see. They landed on the pad and she was lead to a room inside the Mansion full of cushy couches and ordered to wait. She shifted uncomfortably and slowly sat on the couch. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, the door on the other side of the room opened and the President stepped into the room. 

President Niklo was very much younger than the previous President, running at the minimum age allowance. He was fairly handsome for a man his age, tall with dark skin and black short curly hair. Eva had only seen his pictures in the papers and on the internet, and he was definitely one of those people who looked much better natural than photographed. 

“Mr. President,” she said as she quickly stood, feeling more nervous than she had in a great long while. 

“Please Eva, no need to be so formal. Just call me by my name, and sit, no need to be uncomfortable,” he smiled as he gestured for her to sit back down as he sat across from her. “I’m sorry for calling you here so late, I wasn’t aware of certain circumstances until this last hour,” he apologized.

“No sir it’s alright really. I’m just surprised that a man of your status would need to speak to a simple Racer Pilot like me” Eva assured him with a small smile. His calm attitude and demeanor were quickly helping to calm her nerves. It couldn’t be anything too bad with how he was acting. 

“Yes well . . . I have a question for you Eva. It’s quite well known that you support the Nourasian Resistance. Could you tell me why,” he inquired, getting down to the reason for the visit. Eva’s eyebrow raised in surprise about the topic. 

“Well sir, if you read my reports on Oban it should be fairly obvious why I support the Resistance, and every one of its members,” she frowned confused. What surprised her most was the confusion that appeared on his face. 

“Oban? What are you talking about?” he frowned, obviously confused and lost.

“Didn’t they tell you about Oban when you came into office. The Great Race, the Race for the Ultimate Prize of becoming Avatar. I, my father, Rick Thunderbolt, my Star-Racer mechanics Stan and Koji and… a soldier, Jordan C. Wilde were all taken into outer space to compete in the Great Race of Oban,” she frowned as she explained. The look of confusion on his face slowly morphed from confusion to anger. 

“No, I was not informed of any of this, and someone is going to pay for that later. For now, please tell me all about this Great Race and why it was so important” he growled furiously. Eva could completely relate. How dare the excess authorities try and hide this from even the President himself. Her plights and the plights of the Earth team were being treated as if unworthy to ever be spoken of. 

Eva started at the beginning, explaining everything she knew and everything that occurred while she was competing in the Great Race. She talked of Jordan’s bravery, Aikka’s fight to remain loyal to his people and himself. The good things, the friends she made, as well as the bad. Everything down to the last detail was explained to him as best as she could. And when she was done the President sat back and was silent as he thought for long moments. Finally he looked up at her and smiled.

“Thank you Eva, you’ve cleared up a great many things for me. And now I feel I can come to a proper decision on issues that have been brought to my attention lately. But for now, your presence has been requested by another person staying here” he told her with a light smile as he stood and held out his hand for her. She looked at him confused but slowly took his hand and stood. He lead her out of the room and up the hallway, he opened the door and gestured for her to enter the room. She hesitated before slowly entering the room.

At first she didn’t see him, but eventually her eyes found him across the room by the window. They widened in shock as they took in his form. He had changed a bit of course, time and circumstance will do that to a person. His hair was longer, falling down to land around his shoulders. And aging had taken what was left of his baby fat and made him look much more mature. But the biggest thing was his height, he’d shot up to instead of just being taller, he now towered over her. She took a slow step towards him. 

“Aikka,” his name fell from her lips like a whisper, but he heard it, turning and looking at her. His eyes lingered on her for a few moments, no doubt taking in all of her changes as well, though she felt they were far less than his. A smile struck across his face and he hurried across the room to her. 

“Molly it has been far too long since last we met. I apologize greatly for that. But between your government and the war I have had little time or ability to visit,” he apologized as he stood happily before her. 

“You mean you didn’t forget about me, what a relief,” she teased him lightly with a small smirk. He smiled lightly and looked at her with an emotion she couldn’t name in his eyes. 

“I could never forget about you,” he told her softly. Her eyes widened and a blush erupted across her cheeks. She’d forgotten how easy it was for him to do that to her. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly “I have missed you greatly Molly.” If Eva didn’t think her blush could get brighter before, she was proven wrong in that moment. Her entire face felt as if it was on fire. A throat cleared behind them and they jumped apart a bit and turned to face the President.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your reunion but we have a few things to discuss,” he apologized as he sat on a couch much like the one from the previous room. Aikka seemed to get serious then and sat on the couch across from him. After a moment Eva slowly took a seat next to Aikka. 

“Now that the air has been cleared about a few things Prince Aikka I am more than willing to consider the offer and request you have brought to me. But understand by all rights I cannot make this decision alone, I must hold a council meeting where you are present and there must be a vote. I have a large bit of power and my vote counts for almost half, but it’s still not enough to decide on my own. The next council meeting is scheduled in a few days if that is okay for you to wait” the President explained to Aikka who considered what he had to say very closely. After a few moments Aikka nodded in agreement. 

“That is agreeable to me. I have a few days leeway before I must return to Nourasia. I shall discuss this with your Council and hopefully win them over. We sorely need the Earth’s help in the rebellion to win this war,” Aikka nodded. The President nodded before standing and stretching. 

“In the meantime it’s best for you to keep a low profile as visitors from Nourasia aren’t exactly common here. And in that case I think it’s best for you to stay with Eva here until the council date,” the President smirked down at them. Eva’s eyes widened at the suggestion before quickly standing. 

“B-but I live with a roommate who knows nothing about my past. How am I going to explain the Nourasian Prince showing up all of a sudden,” she tried to excuse. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be around Aikka, there was just no good way to go about his staying with her. 

“Then by all means tell her. You have full permission to by me. Now off you both go, it’s getting far too late” the President urged them up and back towards the door. As soon as they were both back in the helicopter Aikka and Eva were silent for a bit, not even knowing where to start. Slowly he turned to face her with a smile. 

“So, here on Earth you are referred to Eva, correct?” he asked curiously. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Yeah, it’s really my birth name, but I had to change it for the Great Race. Really though you can call me whatever you like” she gave him an assuring smile.

He considered if for a moment before nodding “Very well, I will try to refer to you by your birth name for now, but it is possible I will forget and call you Molly.” She just smiled and nodded in agreement. The helicopter slowly made its decent and they were escorted back to her apartment. She gave the men in suits all thorough glares before opening the door and quickly getting herself and Aikka inside before promptly shutting the door in the men’s faces, letting out a sigh as she leaned against the door in relief. 

“Eva is that you! Where the Hell have you been!” Star’s voice echoed from down the hall. Eva groaned and leaned her head back against the door. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the pre-written chapters. From here it's, hopefully, better writing and longer chapters.


	4. In Which Eva Explains

Aikka looked over at Molly, no, Eva, in confusion at her reaction. She seemed rather displeased at hearing this person. He certainly didn’t recognize this voice from their previous time together, in fact this sounded like an Earth female as well. Eva just shook her head slightly at him and pushed off the door, just in time for the other person to come into view, looking rather angry. Her appearance startled him at first. He’d long noted that earthling’s appearances could be strange and varied. The Earth team itself had been proof of that. But this Earthling was much stranger than any of them had been. Her hair varied in tones from green to yellow to blue, a range of tattoos were across her skin and several piercings. 

Eva shifted just slightly as Star barreled into the room, trying to occupy her friend’s total notice for the moment. It was better to keep Star on a single subject at a time when she was angry. Deal with the disappearing first, then deal with having to explain Aikka. It seemed to work as Star’s whole focus zeroed in on her. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is? You left Rick and Anya’s 4 hours ago! I don’t care if you have things to do or want to sneak off for some alone time but damn it tell me first! You can’t just do that. Not to me, and not like that,” Star ranted at her. Eva just listened and nodded along as she made her way over to the coffee pot to start a new batch. They’d need it. 

“And it’s completely unlike you! You don’t just disappear. I called Rick to see if he knew and he didn’t, I was halfway to calling Don before I realized he’d make it worse. Between the asses in my past and the fact that some of your competitors aren’t above trying to take you out, I was starting to think the worst. And don’t just nod at me damn it!” Star growled, her hands starting to get involved as she began to motion about. 

Eva calmly started the Maker and got out 3 cups. She wasn’t sure if Aikka drank coffee but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Besides one of them would always take it if he didn’t.

“And- And- damn it Eva I was just so scared. I don’t have many people left I care about and I just- I thought I’d lost you,” Star’s voice finally softened and tears welled up a little in her eyes. She scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeves and sank into the kitchen chair. 

Eva turned to her finally and sat beside her. “Look I am sorry Star, really really sorry. I didn’t intend to scare you, and I didn’t intend to leave without telling you. But something came up and I didn’t even have time to write a note. And texting wasn’t an option either. But it’s okay now. I’m safe and here and nothing was dangerous,” she reassured her friend in gentle tones. 

Star slowly calmed and finally calmed down. “Alright, alright sorry, I didn’t mean to get so worked up, I was just scared ya know. And it is unlike you. What was so important anyway?”

Eva sighed and stood going to pour the coffee. As she expected Aikka shifted and the movement caught Star’s eye. She turned and jumped halfway across the room. 

“Holy crow Eva! There’s a Nourasian in our Kitchen!”

“Really now? I hardly noticed. I stunned speechless,” she chuckled and turned with the coffee, sitting the mugs on the table before turning to Aikka. “You can come take a seat now, she’s tame.”

Aikka glanced between Molly and the other girl, Star he’d gathered from what she’d been referred to. He finally did what Molly asked and sat down at the table. She slid a cup of some dark steaming liquid to him. He looked from it to her questioningly. 

“It’s called coffee, a drink here on Earth often meant to keep one awake while tasting good. Not everyone likes it though so if it’s not to your tastes we have juice and water,” she explained as she put a few more jars on the table as well as a plate of some sort of pastries. 

“Eva what the hell? A Nourasian is sitting at our table and you’re just serving him coffee as if it’s a normal Wednesday night!” Star demanded from the doorway. 

Eva sighed and turned to her. “Star come here, take a seat and I’ll explain. It’s a long story and it will go over much better with cookies, donut holes, and coffee.”

Star looked at her warily for a moment before slowly sitting down across from Aikka. Eva nodded and slid her the other cup. Star took it and stirred in a few spoonful’s of sugar and one of creamer, sipping it as she watched Aikka on edge. 

Aikka glanced at the liquid in the cup and took a hesitant sip before withdrawing quickly. It was very bitter on his tongue and he looked at it distastefully. Eva pushed the sugar bowl towards him. “Try this,” she urged with a smile before refocusing on Star. 

“First off, formal introductions. Aikka this is my friend and roommate Star Pierce, Star this is Prince Aikka of Nourasia, an old friend,” Eva introduced them. 

“It is nice to meet you,” Aikka nodded in greeting to Star. Star gaped at him like a fish out of water. 

“Prince? He’s the Prince! Eva what the hell?” Star demanded again. Eva sighed and gave her a tired look, taking a drink before looking at her again. 

Slowly Eva started to tell the tale of Oban again for the second time that night. Aikka listened as closely as Star did, learning facts about Eva’s journey that he hadn’t known the whole time. Star, you could tell, barely could contain herself until the end. Finally, when Eva finished the story, speaking about the arrival back at Earth and the secrecy they were sworn to, Star burst. 

“So that’s where you disappeared to for a year? Why you suddenly reappeared as Don’s daughter. How Rick… How Rick got hurt?” she demanded. 

“Yeah, it was a lot. I’m still… Rick and I have talked about it. He doesn’t blame me, but I’ve never really forgiven myself for it,” Eva nodded, her eyes glued to the table, unable to look up in shame. 

Star noticed how she sat, eyes downcast and her shoulders hunched and she took Eva’s hand. “I’m not blaming you, and Rick obviously isn’t either. You couldn’t control what happened so you shouldn’t blame yourself,” she urged her in a reassuring tone. 

Eva looked at her and slowly nodded. 

“So,” Star started looking at Aikka, “I apologize for my rude behavior when you came in. I was caught off guard.”

Aikka smiled at her and nodded in understanding. “You are not the first to be surprised at my presence today. Many on your planet were deceived, I hope that now we can be friends.”

“That sound pretty damn cool, nice to meet you Prince.”

“Aikka is fine, please, and it is very nice to meet you as well Star.”

Eva yawned and stood, taking the empty mugs and rinsing them out in the sink, cleaning things up. “Alright, so now the fun part where we figure out where he’s sleeping. I figure we’ll set him up on the pull-out bed for tonight, and maybe tomorrow we all camp out at Rick’s where we all have a bed.”

Star burst to her feet. “He’s staying here? And you want to put a literal Prince on our pull-out couch?”

Eva turned to her amused. “We don’t have anywhere else for him, and he’s slept on worse, we slept on pretty much benches of stone or metal with thin mattresses on Alwas and Oban,” she chuckled. 

“Yes really, it is fine. I can make due with whatever you can provide,” Aikka assured Star. 

Star threw her hands up into the air and stormed from the Kitchen. “Fine, fine! But we’re using the good sheets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter! You'll notice that this one is better written than the previous as it's newer. I will go back and properly fix the old ones here when I can. But for now please enjoy this new chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally time to get this where it belongs. For art and other information pertaining to this FF see my Tumblr or DA account under the same username. ♥


End file.
